


〖一舞浮生〗vixx同人

by Grey_Eyed



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Eyed/pseuds/Grey_Eyed





	〖一舞浮生〗vixx同人

【六十】  
“唔唔……哈……不要……啊！嗯唔……呼、慢点……”  
寝殿中的香炉弥漫着淡淡的幽香。层层叠叠的纱幔里，两人的喘息声交错，蒸腾出一室旖旎。  
“唔……不要了……爀儿——”弘彬的声音都染上了哭腔，无力地用手推着爀儿的胸膛，企盼他能体谅自己些。事实证明，他刚才完全是多虑了。爀儿初次尝到这种爽快的滋味，加快动作之后更是一发不可收拾，压住他就是一阵横冲直撞，毫无章法，只用了十足十的力气。弘彬在这狂风骤雨般的攻势下毫无招架之力，嗓子都叫得有些沙哑。  
爀儿只觉得弘彬哥的一切都太过撩人，无论是他洇透了红的白皙肌肤，泛着泪的眼睛和散落的三千青丝，还是他甜软的呻吟和无力得几乎要挂不住的双腿，都美得不可方物。爀儿被撩拨得气血上涌，甚至连弘彬半撒娇半求饶的话都听不进去了。  
“爀儿！爀儿……”弘彬的声音忽然急促起来，他用力地抓住爀儿撑在他身旁的手臂，力气大得连指甲都陷进了肉里。爀儿终于吃痛地皱眉，身下的动作稍稍缓和。  
“呼……呼……”弘彬大口大口地喘着气，累得说不出话。爀儿见他不言语，又抬高他的腿，顶撞得更加疯狂。  
弘彬的身子被顶得摇摇晃晃，全身都紧绷起来。很快，他的呻吟声越发压不住了：“哇！呼唔……啊啊——” 他的身体剧烈地颤抖，失足跌入极乐。  
爀儿看着弘彬失神的眸子和潮红的脸，忍不住再度覆上一吻。他抚摸着弘彬的脸和脖颈，吻遍了他的前额、眼角、面颊……他只觉得怎么吻都吻不够，在最爱的人面前，他局促不安，青涩地表达着自己的爱意。  
半晌，弘彬的眸子转了转，目光聚焦在爀儿脸上。二人四目相撞，弘彬立马就羞赧地躲开去，被爀儿强势地掰回来。  
“我爱你，弘彬。”他注视着弘彬眼底的微光，直直地撞进其中。  
弘彬身体微微一颤，深深地看进爀儿的瞳眸。他溺在那双眸中无边的深情里，不由自主地抬起身子，捧着爀儿的脸吻了上去。他们在彼此的口中汲取着甘霖，吻得难舍难分。爀儿干脆抱着他坐了起来，抚摸着弘彬赤裸的后背。弘彬一手搭在爀儿肩上，手掌贴在他背后，另一只手扶在他肩上，吻得虔诚小心。  
“其实，我一直对你……”弘彬微微喘着气，犹豫了半天才小声地说，“怀着非分之想。我知道我很无耻，居然敢觊觎自己的弟弟……”弘彬越说头越低，最后干脆把脸都埋进了爀儿的颈窝。“可我忍不住，每次看到你对我笑，我的心都颤得发疼。”  
爀儿没说什么，只是轻轻地揉着他的腰，等着他继续。  
“我只好躲着你，推开你，只有这样，我才能稍微好受点。”弘彬的声音细细微微的，像是要哭出来，“你知道吗，我很脏的。那些客人——”  
“不许这么说你自己！”爀儿的声音不大却掷地有声，他扳起弘彬的脸，与他额头相贴，“你是我最重要的人……”  
“可是我会败坏你的名声……”弘彬眼睛红红的。  
“我不在乎。”爀儿勾着他的下巴，“我只要你。”  
弘彬盯着他看了好久，像是要把他的眼睛盯出个窟窿。爀儿也目不转睛地回望着，两人就这样对视了很久，久到爀儿都开始酝酿些词句想要打破僵局，没想到弘彬垂下头，先开口了：“那就让我服侍你吧。”说着，他自己慢慢动起了腰。  
“嘶——别动！你在说什么鬼话？”爀儿按住他的腰，阻止了他的动作。  
“你想要我的话……”弘彬垂着眼帘。  
“你把我当什么了！你不相信我？”爀儿的怒火瞬间被他点燃，他暴戾地把弘彬推倒，对着他的脸吼道，“我就差把我的心都掏出来给你看了，你居然不相信我！”  
“我也很想信你啊！可是没了你，我就什么都没了！”弘彬倔强地瞪着弟弟，眼泪大滴大滴地滚落。


End file.
